Remembrance
by Havoc-Cheese590
Summary: Germany isn't able to hide his feelings for Italy anymore but when he reveals them Italy can't help but feel like a traitor to his first love... ItalyXGermany ItalyXHolyRomanEmpire
1. Chapter 1

**"Ok hey people since I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer I'm going to have Italy do it for me."**

"**PASTA!!!"**

"**Uhm Italy…disclaimer…if you don't mind…"**

"**HC does not own Hetalia or any of the characters! She just is a lover of Hetalia and yaoi and is currently paying me to do this!"**

"**I am?! With what!?!?"**

"**PASTA!!!!!!"**

In the eyes of many countries, there really wasn't all that much too say about Italy. In fact none could say all too much about Italy. That is, none could say too many _positive _things about Italy. But when it came to complaints, there were far too many. The sad truth was Italy didn't have too many friends, in fact Germany, aside from being his best friend, was his only friend. Germany was the best friend Italy could ask for really. And even though stubborn to admit it, Italy was Germany's best friend as well. Even though he hated to admit it, he could tell you all sorts of things about Italy, especially the good things. He could tell you how when in a good mood Italy would cook pasta for him or try to get him to sing songs. To Germany it seemed, that Italy was always in a good mood. In the morning Italy would wake up and would usually make breakfast for himself and Germany. To kill time between breakfast and lunch, if there was no work to be done, would spend his time talking with Germany. To Germany, it was surprising how intellectual and interesting Italy's conversations with him were. They would talk about art, history, music, and so much more. At lunch, of course, Italy would make pasta usually light as to not ruin his appetite for dinner. Italy usually at four in the afternoon would be outside painting while singing joyfully to him. Italy would be sitting outside Germany's house, paint palette in one hand and brush in another, dancing to his own song, and stroking the brush as in some sort of dance. Italy's painting's were always beautiful and showed a slice of his joy and contentment with life. He even drew Germany a couple times and Germany secretly was beaming on the inside. After he finished painting, which was usually around six in the evening, he would prepare dinner, for himself and of course Germany.

No matter how many times Italy cooked dinner; he always stared as Germany took the first bite of food for reaction. Italy would always have the look of uncertainty and hopefulness every single night. And no matter how much Germany hated to admit it, he always found the look on Italy's face absolutely and utterly adorable. At first Germany always smiled at Italy and told him it was delicious, but Germany also found it amusing to tease Italy every once in a while. He would sometimes pretend to spit it out and act disgusted and Italy would look like he was about to cry. Of course Germany would start laughing and reveal he was only kidding and that Italy's pasta was indeed superb. In the evenings Italy would stay late and sing to unconsciously both of them quietly by a warm fire. Germany often fell asleep and would wake up with a blanket over him and a painful cold absence, subliminally wondering when Italy would show up.

But today something was the matter. Italy was not singing or painting. He showed no interest in making pasta and let alone talking. Italy, who would always come to Germany's house early in the morning, today came around noon. Germany was very busy and had really no track of time so he took no notice. By about two in the afternoon he realized something was wrong for one reason and one reason only. He stared blankly at the pile of papers on his desk and asked himself," I'm done?" He looked at the clock that confirmed that it was indeed only two in the afternoon.

"I'm always done at six but today two? How did I finish so quickly?" He then noticed another strange factor.

"…It's quiet…"

He listened very carefully and only heard the gentle blowing of wind and the ticking of a clock. At this time of day Italy was singing outside loudly painting. But today all he heard was silence. That's why he finished so early; it was so quiet that there was absolutely nothing to break his concentration. This was obviously not normal. He wondered absently if Italy was even in the house. He stood up from his desk warily and called out nervously.

"Italy?"

There was no response. A wave or nervousness brushed over him as he heard nothing.

"ITALY?"

He called this louder than the first time and still heard nothing. He began to worry since Italy always responded by the first time he called out his name. And if he was taking a nap the first call would have woken him up and he would have responded drowsily by the second time. But never, not ever did Italy not respond.

Germany opened the door of his office and looked into the hall. Empty. It was completely empty and barren. Germany didn't like it; it was making him even more nervous. He exited his office completely and went into the entry room where the couch and fireplace was. He still saw only empty. And the rest of the rooms were empty as well. The kitchen held no sign of Italy, as did the bed rooms, the bathrooms, and even closets. Germany became even more worried and started thinking of what could have happened to him.

"_Other countries are always after Italy and he allows himself to be bullied so easily. He could have been captured so easily and could be being tortured right now! What if his house accidentally caught on fire while he was making pasta and he's stuck inside?! Oh God what if his older brother killed him to make himself the only Italy!?!!?!?"_

Germany had transitioned from a state of worry to a cold sweat panic.

"Ok, if anything bad has happened to Italy his house would be empty! So the best thing to do would be to check his house right?!" He asked himself this as he was shoving his arms into the sleeves of his jacket and ramming his shoes on his feet. He burst through the front door and surprisingly also burst right into Italy's open arms.

Germany, not expecting this of course, lost his balance and they both fell over. Germany yelped a little bit while Italy fell silently. Germany tried to break the fall but didn't do much good. He closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn't hurt and more importantly, hoped he wouldn't hurt Italy. When he felt the jolt of hitting the ground and the grass between his fingers, he opened his eyes to see Italy staring back at him with blank depressed eyes. Germany's face was red and he felt too awkward to move. So instead he chose to yell at him.

"Italy where were you?! I was worried!!!"

Italy just stared back into Germany's eyes with the same blank expression.

"I was here…" He said quietly and in a soft tone. Germany's hard expression softened and he looked questionably at Italy.

"You were here all day?"

"Yeah I was here since seven in the morning."

"Seven?! But surely I would have-"

"You were working and I didn't want to make Germany mad so I stayed outside and watched the sky…"

"But Italy if you came here at seven then you've been watching clouds for seven hours!"

"I guess I was thinking too…"

Germany noticed the sad and exasperated tone in his friend's voice, as he said this. It sounded as if Italy was actually sad and upset. Germany had only known Italy to be happy and joyful but never upset. This surprised him and made him worry even more than he had earlier. And that sad look in Italy's eyes, it almost broke his heart to pieces when he saw it.

"Italy…"

"Germany you're hurting me…"

Germany then noticed how they had landed. Germany was on top of Italy, who was smaller than he was, with his hands on both sides of Italy's shoulders. His knee however, for clarification his left knee, landed in a spot that was probably indeed uncomfortable. Germany's right knee landed on the other side of Italy's left so that Germany's knee was on the ground. His left knee however, was resting right on Italy's groin.

When Germany realized this his face went blank and red.

"I uh I uh uh uh…"

"Germany… you're _hurting _me…"

Germany quickly got off of Italy and sat on the grass next to him.

"Italy uhm I was just uh…"

Germany was far too stubborn to admit that he was actually worried about his friend Italy. Germany didn't want to admit that he was worried but he also didn't want to seem like a cold unfeeling jerk. Germany was trying to think of the right words to say to Italy but they weren't coming to his lips. He was trying to think of the right words to say when Italy heaved a sad sigh and sat up with his head down. And just as Germany was about to say what he thought was perfection, which was actually crap, he noticed something and a wave of fear swept over him.

Italy, sweet lovable Italy, who had never been sad a day in his life, had tears flowing over his cheeks.

Germany's heart was breaking into little pieces at the sight of this and his chest felt like it was imploding in on itself. Germany was at a loss at how to bring a smile of joy back to his dear friend's face. Italy just sat there with his head hung and more and more shimmering teas fell from his eyes and soaked into the earth. Germany longed for…for…

But instead of just longing and hiding what he wanted on the inside he finally gave up and surrendered his stubbornness and finally let his feelings flow.

"Italy?"

"Yes German-"

But before Italy could even finish those two words, filled with sadness and desperation, Germany was leaving a soft and loving kiss on Italy's soft lips.

Germany had locked away his yearning for Italy for far too long. He wanted to wake up not to an empty house, but to Italy lying next to him against his warm chest. He wanted to make Italy breakfast too and share every moment he could with what he wanted to call, _his _sweet lovable Italy.

All his emotions poured from his heart and into that kiss and Italy, though shocked and surprised felt something as well. He felt Germany's emotions and longing but he himself felt something quite different. As Germany was kissing Italy, Italy's mind immediately brought him a name.

"_Holy Roman Empire…" _And even more tears flowed over his cheeks…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello to all! Sorry it took me so long to update!! I was busy with a bunch of stuff for school and drawing and yeah. This is the continuation of the first chapter and I hope you all like it! _

As Germany's lips were pressed ever so gently and lovingly to Italy's, all his hidden love for Italy was made known. Italy cried even harder and he could not help but feel like a traitor. He felt like a traitor to his first love, the love he shared his first kiss with. Tears flowed over Germany's hand that was still placed gently and lovingly on Italy's left cheek. Italy's lips, which were still pressed to Germany's, trembled as his first love's name wafted into his mind like a confusing fog.

"_Holy Roman Empire…"_

When Italy's mind unconsciously brought this name into his head his heart felt like a thousand pound weight and his stomach plunged. Italy took both of his hands and firmly pushed Germany away from his lips. Italy hung his head to hide his embarrassment and to hide from Germany's pain filled face. He still had his hands on Germany's chest, not being able to move since his heart felt like it was breaking into little pieces.

Silver shining tears rolled down Italy's sweet and tear stained face. Germany, whose hands were suspended in the air, looked at Italy as his tears continued to drip to the earth. Italy couldn't bear the pain filled silence and tried to muster enough air to apologize to Germany.

"G-Germany I-I'm s-s-sorry… I-I do l-li--"

Italy was unable to finish his sentence because his huge sobs were choking him. Italy tried to hide his sobs, feeling Germany's strong heart beat since his hand were still on Germany's strong broad chest. He was afraid if he removed his hands Germany's heart would break. It was as if Italy's hands were a band-aid holding Germany's heart together. Italy's body trembled as he tried to hold in his strong choking cries.

Germany, sensing his dear friend's, or what he wanted to be his sweet loves, pain took his hands in his. Germany lowered his mouth to Italy's ear and asked softly," Italy, what's wrong?"

"GERMANY!!!"

Italy sobbed as he lurched forward and locked his arms around Germany's neck. Germany caught Italy and uncertainly wrapped his arms around Italy's trembling and shaking body. It was as if Italy was made of glass and if he held him too tight, Italy would shatter into pieces. Just like both of their hearts were.

"Germany I'm so sorry! I like you! I really do! But I'm a traitor! A filthy bad traitor!"

Italy sobbed these words into Germany's shoulder leaving tears stains on Germany's military coat. Germany, confused with Italy's words and actions, stroked his soft brown hair and said in a loving tone," What do you mean? I want to help you Italy, I lo-"

Germany bit his tongue on these last words, for he did not want to make Italy cry even harder than he was now. Instead Germany said," Whatever it is you can tell me."

Italy had calmed down a little and his sobs had been turned into hiccups. Italy gripped the back of Germany's coat as he started to speak.

"Have I ever told you about my childhood?"

"Not that I can remember…"

"Can I tell you Germany? It's a long story…"

"I already finished my work so I have all the time in the world."

"Well I used to live in a house with my grandpa Roman Empire and France, Spain and-" Italy whispered as he said the last name," Holy Roman Empire."

"Then suddenly one day Grandpa took me away from the house and we lived just the two of us for a while. We spent a lot of the time painting and passing the time. I started to get very good at painting and asked Grandpa if we could go back so I could show the others.

"He agreed and I was so excited, but when we got there, they had all turned into bullies. They all wanted me to become a country with them, especially Holy Roman Empire. He would always chase me and tell me we could be the next Roman Empire together. Whenever I said no he'd drag me away and I'd throw a tantrum until someone helped me.

"Eventually I did become my own country. My people lived happily and peacefully. My twin brother ruled with me and we lived in a time of peace. Our one problem was that we were really weak, so when we went to war with Austria I got captured.

"Austria made me work as a maid in his huge house. He'd make me clean the whole house by myself. And he didn't even give me any pasta!"

A slight smile crossed Germany's face as the mention of Italy's favorite food was brought up.

"I would get in trouble a lot for goofing off and Austria wouldn't give me food as punishment. He would lock me in a room with a slit for occasional crumbs. A lot of the time when I was cleaning or in that room I would feel like someone was watching me. I caught them once and found it was Holy Roman Empire. It turns out that while I was kept at Austria's house he became a small nation and strategized often with Austria. He would visit me often and I would teach him how to paint. He wasn't very good and always stared at mine and complimented them. We talked a lot too and we became very close.

"Then one day he told me he was leaving to conquer land in the name of the Holy Roman Empire. He left without saying good bye, but I chased him to where his troops were waiting. I didn't want him to forget me so I gave him a gift… I believe it was a pair of panties from my maid outfit."

Germany's hands abruptly paused from stroking Italy's hair as his cheeks went pink.

"P-panties?"

"It was the only thing I could think of…"

Italy had stopped crying and at this point but was still sniffing. Germany resumed stroking Italy's hair as he spoke again.

"Before he left he… he kissed me goodbye and said he had loved me ever since the 300's. I cried when he left and stayed locked in my room for days. Austria tried to bribe me with pasta but I was too sad.

"I was so worried about him. If he would survive or die. If he had enough food and supplies. If he was cold or sick. I was worried sick until he sent me a letter. He wrote to me every week telling me not to worry and the he loved me and I wrote back the same. I spent so much time writing letters and reading the ones he sent me it was like he never left."

Germany, no matter how well he was trying to hide it, was dying on the inside. He was realizing how much Italy loved this Holy Roman Empire and that he was probably never going to get over him. That meaning, he would never love Germany back. Germany kept stroking Italy's hair hoping he wouldn't notice his own tears landing on Italy's head.

"But as time went on and I got older… the letters just stopped coming. And I don't mean got less and less frequent… they just stopped coming all together. I wrote a ton of letters but none of them ever was written back to. I tried to get my mind off it by painting and over time I got through it and Austria let me go.

"And when I became friends with you I became really really happy again! And I forgot about Holy Roman Empire…"

Italy sighed and buried his face into Germany's coat. Germany then wondered why if Italy had gotten over it, why was he so depressed today? And it still didn't answer the question of why Italy felt like a traitor.

He slightly stumbled over his words as to not hurt Italy's delicate feelings as he asked," Italy… if you're over it… then why were you so sad today?"

Italy's head jerked up and looked at Germany with big worried eyes.

"And why do you feel like a tr-"

Italy shot off the ground and stood up.

"Well Germany it's late and I should get going! I have pasta to make for dinner!"

"But Italy-"

"I gotta go bye!"

Italy was obviously avoiding the question and started to run off. But Germany, being as stubborn as an ox, stood up and grabbed Italy's arm before he could go further.

"Italy! Why are you running away?! Why do you feel this way?! I want to know why! You said we were friends so-so….I should know right?!"

Italy bit his lip and shifted his eyes. His face turned red and he hung his head to try and hide it.

"Because he loved me and now I-I… I read this and…"

Italy reached into his hip pocket and pulled out an envelope. He held it with a shaky hand out to Germany and said almost inaudibly," Here…"

Germany warily took the envelope and unfolded the flap. It was a letter.

_Hey Italy, this just showed up in my mail. I don't know how this will make you feel, but it may explain why the letters stopped flooding my mailbox._

_~Austria_

Germany recognized Austria's flourished hand writing and remembered how Italy said he had lived with Austria for some time. His heart immediately dropped as realization that this could not be good hit him. Underneath his heart sunk as he saw a letter with tiny splatters of blood all over it.

"Oh God…" Germany gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth. He read it slowly digesting every solemn word on the blood stained parchment.

_Dearest Italy,_

_I know as I am writing this that I am dying_

_I have been wounded, we have lost, and my troops have retreated._

_As I write this blood is around me and I am thankful to have my writing things in my carrier bag._

_I want to say so many things to you my sweet Italy, but I am growing weaker by the second and I can feel that death is near._

_I know we won't be able to see each other again until we are both in the afterlife._

_But please know this Italy._

_I love you._

_I love you more than life itself._

_And as I'm dying my wish is for you to love as well my dearest Italy._

_Love until it hurts._

_As things are going black I picture your face and I will die happy._

_I love you._

_Holy Roman Empire_

Germany's eyes flooded with tears as he finished the letter. He imagined when Italy had read this after years of not knowing what happened. How his heart must have crushed like glass and how tears fell over his soft cheeks. How he found out his love, Holy Roman Empire died thinking of him.

"Oh Italy…"

But when Germany looked up Italy was gone. He looked back down at the letter and grazed his fingers over the indent of where the pen had been pressed ever so weakly. A thought occurred to Germany as he grazed his fingers lightly over a few paragraphs.

"His hand writing kind of looks how mine used to…"

And as his hands grazed over the signature at the bottom of the page extreme pain came to Germany's head and a flash back flooded his mind.

_He saw it, he saw it. He was lying in blood; panting and things were going black. It was him when he was younger. His light blue eyes were quickly fading and blonde hair drenched in blood. A pen and paper lay at his open hand and he kept straining to say," Italy… Italy… Italy…" _

_His eyes were leaking tears and blood came out the side of his mouth. He was too young to die and Italy… oh his Italy. He would never be able to see his face again. Never be able to kiss him or to hug him. Tears spilled even faster over his eyes and he could feel his heart getting weaker. He couldn't think of a single way to save himself and cursed himself. He was about to submit himself to death when a shadow appeared over him._

_Red eyes flicked over his beaten and bleeding body. A smirk flew across the man's face and he leaned down next to the small dying figure. Silver hair brushed in spikes across the man's forehead and his red eyes showed somewhat of evil._

"_Let… me…die...in…peace…"_

"_Ah but you could be saved."_

_His blue eyes showed confusion but at this point he was ready to do anything to see Italy's face again._

"_What… how…"_

"_Simple, change your name, give up your land, and take new land."_

_As darkness began to cloud his eyes he frantically said," I will."_

_The man smirked again and took off the hat of the much younger boy and stroked back his blond hair back in a wave style._

"_Whatever you say… Germany."_

_Light surrounded the former Holy Roman Empire and all his wounds were healed. His memories were erased and his entire identity changed. He tried to hang on to the memory of Italy but it too sadly faded away after much struggling and last words flowed from his mouth," I will find you again…"_

Germany snapped back out of it and collapsed on the ground panting. He could remember it all now. How Prussia had found him dying and renamed him and saved his life. How all the memories faded away and how he had cried when the memories of Italy left his mind. How he had been raised by Prussia not knowing about how he had come to be. Germany sobbed from two things. How Italy had been in so much pain not knowing that he was actually alive and also tears of joy since he could be with Italy… and Italy could be with the one he loved.

He ran as fast as he could in the path where Italy had left foot prints after he had run off. He ran as fast as legs could carry him and said," I love you Italy, and I'll take all this pain in your precious heart…"

_It's not over yet! To be completed in chapter 3!! Wow I sound like I'm on some kind of soap opera thing! _

_Thank you for reading! Review please?_


	3. Chapter 3

Germany immediately started to sprint in the direction Italy had run off in. He followed Italy's much smaller footprints and his heart started to pound. It wasn't the running that caused this strong pulsating beat but the overwhelming joy and undeniable love that pulsed through his veins. His memories of how he had been saved from death by Prussia had returned to his head and how he had been Holy Roman Empire. How he had been Italy's first love. How he had been Italy's first kiss. All those sweet and precious memories had returned to his mind. He was so overjoyed that he could hold and kiss Italy as he had before and Italy wouldn't have to choose between him and Holy Roman Empire or feel guilty. Italy could be with the one he loved.

Germany's feet moved unbelievably fast as he continued to follow Italy's footprints. Each foot print in the grass made his heart pound faster as he knew it would bring him one step closer to Italy. Suddenly the footprints stopped in front of a cluster of trees. Germany looked around at the ground quickly searching for any sign of Italy. He couldn't have just disappeared could he? He looked upward into the trees to see if he had climbed up one and was sitting on a branch. All he saw were hundreds of green leaves glowing in the soft light of the sunset.

He was about to call Italy's name when suddenly he heard soft singing. It was almost inaudible over the noise of the wind but as he listened more carefully he could make out the words and where it was coming from.

Germany wound his way around a few mangled trees, following the voice he heard that he immediately identified as Italy's. He had heard Italy sing many times when he was painting or cooking pasta so Germany knew his voice well. The voice grew louder as he came closer to it as he quietly wound his way through the trees.

Finally, as if curtains unveiling a stage, Germany wound his way around one last tree and found himself standing on a grass plain that held a perfect view of the setting sun. And right in the middle of the beautiful setting was Italy. The blending of the pinks and yellows made Italy seem almost as if he was glowing. He was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back was to Germany. Italy was singing to himself as he was watching the sunset. Germany had come to recognize the tone and moods of Italy's songs, but this was different.

Instead of Italy's usual happy and joyous sounding voice, Italy's song was laced with a certain sadness that made Germany's heart ache. He listened to the words and stood unmoving.

_I still love you it's true_

_But something is telling me_

_I love him too_

_Why do I feel this way when he looks at me?_

_When you looked at me the same?_

_Are you angry at me for feeling this way?_

_Are you sad that my heart has moved on?_

_Do you still know that you're in my heart?_

_But he has a place in there too_

_Because I never got over you_

_But I can't deny I love him too_

Germany's breath caught in his throat as Italy finished singing. He uneasily stepped forward towards Italy. Germany's heart was racing and he was barely breathing. Italy who was in a deep daze didn't even notice Germany had followed him let alone heard him singing. Italy only noticed someone was there when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him tightly.

"Wh-"

"Italy… it's me." Germany wasn't sure what he meant by that. Had he meant that it was just him that was holding Italy from behind, or that it was him all along, Holy Roman Empire?

"Germany… I'm confused and I'm sorry and-and-…"

Italy trailed off and hung his head and his chin slightly rested on the top of Germany's arm. Germany was at an absolute loss for words. He had no clue how to explain that he was Holy Roman Empire. How would one go about telling someone that they didn't die a few hundred years ago but were saved and had their identity changed? He had absolutely no clue.

Germany decided to do something he had never done before, go on without a plan.

"I heard you singing…"

Italy's cheeks flamed and his heart hammered in his chest. Italy felt embarrassed and bit his bottom lip.

"I-I didn't mean for anyone to hear it… I just came up with it and… it wasn't very good."

"I liked it. Do you uhm…" Germany took a deep breath and finished his question," Do you feel that way Italy?"

Italy remained quiet and Germany waited patiently while enjoying holding Italy and feeling the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him.

"Yeah… because Holy Roman Empire he… I loved him but he told me to love in his letter but I'm not sure if he meant I should start loving someone else or… I just felt guilty because he loved me and I loved him but now…"

Italy fell silent again and after a few moments said softly," I love you too."

Germany smiled at these words and his heart swelled. He wanted to just kiss Italy again and hold him but he knew he had to tell him. It was going to be difficult but if he didn't tell him Italy would never stop feeling guilty.

"Italy there's something you need to know…" Germany began nervously.

"What is it?"

Germany searched for the right words but nothing sounded right. All his first ideas sounded too harsh or shocking and then when he really thought about it just sounded unbelievable. Germany kept quiet from thinking for what seemed like forever but suddenly the perfect words hit him.

"I've loved you ever since the 300's." Germany said this softly and as closely as he could to how he had said this so many years ago.

Italy stiffened and his heart seemed to stop. Confusion was heavy and he jerked away from Germany and looked at him.

"W-what!?"

"I said 'I've loved you ever since the 300's'."

"But Germany you weren't alive during the-"

Italy cut off his sentence and he stared at Germany with his mouth slightly open from his unfinished sentence.

"Italy, Holy Roman Empire didn't die."

"What are you talking about?" Tears formed in the corners of Italy's eyes and he was confused beyond belief.

Germany took another deep breath and said," You're going to have a hard time believing this or you're going to think I'm crazy but…"

Italy stared at Germany waiting for an explanation to clear at least a little bit of his confusion.

"Have I ever told you about my childhood?" Germany asked using the same words Italy had a short while ago. Italy looked at him with so many different emotions that it was paining Germany to even talk now.

"No…" Italy said almost whimpering. Germany wanted to reach out and stroke Italy's cheek to comfort him but he knew he had to do this. He tried his best not to stumble over his words and keep himself together as he spoke.

"It didn't really start out happy. Actually it started off horrible. I started out almost dead really. I had lost a battle with an opponent who had an army far stronger than mine. Like an idiot I decided to fight on instead of retreating. We fought hard but we lost and I was fatally injured and dying. I remember as I was dying I pictured the face of the person I loved and was prepared to die. But then my future brother came along and saved me I suppose. He convinced me to change my name and take new land. I just wanted to be able to see my love's face again so I agreed. I didn't know but the second I agreed all the memories of my life faded away immediately and I started a new life. For years and years I didn't know how I had come to be until fairly recently. I remember every single minute of my life before I was 'me'. I remember my old family, my old house, and the person I loved so much that it hurt sometimes…"

Italy looked even more confused and his eyes were tearing up greatly.

"Germany I don't understand… what do you mean…?"

Germany smiled softly and said," I was Holy Roman Empire."

Italy looked like he had just been punched in the stomach and he started to stutter.

"B-but h-h-he died! I-I-I got his letter and he said he was and you can't be a-and just WHAT?!"

Italy stared at Germany and was breathing heavily and had anger and confusion in his eyes.

"He _died _Germany! He died and I never saw him again! You can't be him!"

Germany softly continued," I'm not lying to you Italy I swear. I can remember it all so clearly. I was reading the letter he, well I guess, _I _wrote you and this flash back just hit me. I was injured and dying and then Prussia came and saved me but all my memories of when I lived with Austria and you faded away and I didn't remember any of it. But I do now; I swear I am Holy Roman Empire. I know it sounds unbelievable and weird but I swear to you it's the truth."

Italy wasn't sure how to respond. Was Germany telling the truth? Was he lying to him? It all sounded so surreal and fantasy like! Italy just couldn't believe that someone could heal someone else so close to death like that! And why would he have to have changed his name? And how did his memories fade?

Wait… this gave Italy an idea. If he had all these memories then he wouldn't have any problems answering a few trivial questions right?

Fully expecting him to fail Italy asked," When _Holy Roman Empire _asked me to teach him how to paint, what was his first painting of?" Italy made sure to accent Holy Roman Empire as if to prove Germany wasn't him.

Germany smiled and remembered it fondly savoring every detail of it he could. How he had nervously gone up to Italy and asked shyly if he could teach him. How Italy had smiled at him and set up another easel for him.

"My first painting was of a bunny but you had to help me since it didn't turn out very good."

Italy's expression showed much confusion and his heart was pounding. For a few seconds he wanted to believe Germany but he still wasn't convinced.

"L-lucky guess…"

Lots of people were bad at painting right? And bunnies were popular right? Italy reasoned this is in his head and thought up another question.

"Alright when I was cleaning one time what animal did you chase right under my skirt?"

Germany's face went immediately red as this came to his head and he quickly answered.

"It was a mouse… I thought you would be afraid of it so I tried to chase it out, but that didn't go so well."

Italy was again surprised that Germany had got it right but still was not convinced. He thought long and hard and came up with one final question that only Holy Roman Empire would know the answer to.

He asked quietly and almost sadly," Before he left, Holy Roman Empire made me something and gave it to me… what was it?"

Germany sighed and smiled and remembered that sad day as clearly as if it was yesterday.

"I remember I was leaving and I was sad and upset that you didn't want to become the Roman Empire with me. I had asked you before I left but you said no and said I shouldn't either. You were worried I would have ended up like Rome with terrible wounds all over me from growing too big and then perishing. I was going to leave without saying good bye but you caught up with me and I wanted you to remember me. I remember once while you were sleeping outside I painted you and I had never told you about it. That day when I left I gave it to you and I said I had loved you ever since the 300's. I still remember when I kissed you how fast my heart was pounding and sweet you looked. I was crying very hard when I couldn't see you anymore in the distance and when I was dying… I was terrified that I'd never see you again.

"That hasn't changed Italy. I still love you like I did back then. In fact I think, if it's even possible, I love you even more now."

Italy stared at Germany with tearing eyes. Germany had not only given the right answer but an account of what had happened that day. All the emotion he had said it with was just too real to be lies and-

His eyes met Germany's and he saw it. He saw the beautiful majestic blue that his eyes held that Italy had always loved. The color of the eyes that had stared at him through the door while he was cleaning Austria's house, the eyes that had looked at him while he was painting, and the eyes that had had that hurt look when he left and had filled with tears. But most importantly they were the eyes that showed complete and undeniable love. Italy felt the warm sense of familiarity and the urge to be close rose into his heart. He believed him now and he knew Germany was telling the truth.

Italy threw himself at Germany with outstretched arms and yelled," GERMANY!!!"

Germany caught Italy in a tight embrace and held him lovingly. Both clung to each other tightly and Italy started sobbing. Italy's hot tears stained Germany's coat but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of complete happiness.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you! I missed you but you were here and- and-"

Germany kissed the top of Italy's head and smiled.

He replied shakily and almost breathless," It's okay… I missed you too…"

His eyes once again met Italy's.

"I love you Italy."

Italy's warm smile spread across his face as his cheeks went pink.

"I love you too Germany."

Germany smiled and tears came into his eyes as well. As Germany's lips met Italy's in a soft and loving kiss, it was as if he had never left. Italy fit perfectly in his arms and his heart. They were meant for each other and nothing, not even death, could stop this feeling.

Germany and Italy couldn't figure what it was at first that made them so drawn and perfect for each other, but they both remembered as they held and kissed one another, the over powering feeling of irrevocable and absolute undeniable love.

~End~

_Oh my God thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews and thank you for all the favorites! I appreciate every one so much! I'm kind of sad this is over! I had fun writing this and it made me tear up and cry a few times! Thank you all so much for reading!_

_~HC_


End file.
